Uzumaki vs. Uzumaki
Ikido knew that if he wanted to fight effectively in all regions, he'd have to train in all regions. He decided that his first training location will be the snowy mountains. The peak was in an altitude of 50000 ft from the ground. Surrounding the mountains were snowy forests. There were many holes on the mountain that falling in could mean death. Avalanches happened frequently as well. To top it off, there are rumors that the snowy mountain is a dormant volcano. Ikido was currently 10000 high on the mountain. He was drinking water and eating some fresh that he burned with fire. Ikido suddenly sensed a chakra presence relatively near him. Upon looking towards the presence, Ikido would see a tall cloaked man with a strange faced shaped mask on. The man looked in Ikido's direction, and recognized Ikido's chakra as someone he'd sensed before in his home of Uzushiogakure, and by Ikido's age and the power of his chakra, assumed him to be a jonin. "Oh, a visitor. I thought I was going to train. I can tell you're from Uzu, what do you want? Has Shenron requested my presence?" Ikido asked with a smile. The man, Tentei Uzumaki, stood silently for a couple seconds, before finally answering, "No... I wasn't looking for you... But, I guess helping you train would likely be beneficial..." Ikido's mask broke previously, so his face was showing. He did bring a snow hat though. "Ok, then. I'll let you do the first move." "Hn.." Tentei summoned two kunai from a seal on his arm and threw them at Ikido, before making a hand seal, multiplying the kunai into a couple dozen, all flying directly at Ikido. Ikido quickly jumped and used Wind Release Stream to go higher, so the kunai won't touch him. He landed back down and said, "Hmm, nice one. Now, are you going to do another attack or shall I go next?" Tentei ignored the question, and pulled on near invisible wires that had been attached to the kunai, making them fly at Ikido from behind. "Please take this seriously... Or you won't improve..." Ikido quickly noticed the kunai and did the same thing as before. "Hmm, interesting. I dodged by a second, but I won't be surprised again next time." He said. Tentei quickly body flickered above Ikido as he shot himself into the air, and landed a powerful kick into his ribs, sending him crashing to the snow. "If you say so." Ikido used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with the water bottle he drank water from previously, watching it get crushed. "I liked that bottle, oh well. Hmm, my turn. I'm going to end this already." Ikido's began to gather chakra in both thumbs. "Umm, I forgot what I had to do now. Man, I stink." "Maybe I was wrong about him being a jonin..." Tentei mumbled under his breath with a sigh. Tentei crosses his arms, waiting for Ikido to make his move. Ikido stopped gathering chakra and thought to himself, "''He's safe for now." ''He then said, "I intended on training with the environment. So, follow me." He began running higher up the mountain, his intention to reach 30000 feet. "Very well..." Tentei quickly followed Ikido, still keeping on high alert along the way. Ikido and Tentei reached 30000 ft. "We're up prettu high, how long can we both last with limited oxygen? We can go back down though, accidents are likely to occur up here. Now, enjoy, you know what snow has? Water! For example." Ikido used Water Release: Rising Water Slicer. "The only downside is, it requires more chakra than normally."